A New World
by ReeseFalcon
Summary: Elena is in the 100 world. She makes lovers, friends, and enemies, as she was sent to Earth with 99 others.
1. Chapter 1

We landed. It was quick and it happened in a flick of a second. I groaned as I felt my head pounding. I looked around and saw electricity sparks flying everywhere, and people starting to get out of their seats. I tried to un-do mine but it was jammed...great. As I kept struggling I saw someone come up to me, she had blonde hair and blonde eyes. She somewhat smiled and somehow made my seatbelt come apart. "Thanks." I said to her. "Clarke." she responded. "I'm Elena." I muttered.

Suddenly we heard shouting. "Open the door! Open the door!" Clarke and I saw the teens surrounding the door. I ran to the crowd and started to push through to get to the front, and I saw a tall guy by the door with his hand hovering over the lever. "Wait!" I blurted. Everyone turned to me. I wasn't sure to say so I looked over to Clarke who also managed to get to the front. "The air might still be toxic." Clarke chimed in. "Well, we're going to have to see." he snorted.

As the dropship door slammed open, everyone took a second to admire the greenery. As soon as everybody took a second in they all rushed out the door, pushing me in the process. I lost my footing, and fell out the dropship door. And I waited for the ground with my eyes closed. But it never came, and I felt someone holding me slightly. My eyes immediately shot open and I wiggled out of my savior's arms and mumbled a thanks. "I think someone's maybe a little too excited." he chuckled. I looked up and saw it was that guy from before.

"I tripped." I told him while motioning back to the door. "Yeah sure speedy." he joked. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Behind him I saw Clarke looking at a map with a bewildered face. "Later." I said and made my way to Clarke. "Hey? Clarke right?" I asked and she looked up from the map, "Oh yeah..Elena?" I nodded. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She picked up the map and showed me. " You see this right here? This is Mt. Weather." she informed me while pointing at something. I nodded. "This is where we are." she explained. "They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

I looked at her weird thinking she might've made a mistake, or if she was messing around. I laughed, and looked back at her and she looked dead serious. I instantly shut my mouth. "What should we do?" I asked her. "Survive? And I guess eventually go to Mt. Weather." she responded. "Do we have any food?" I asked her. She nodded no. "I'll look around." I decided. "Ask someone to go with you. You never know what's out there." she told me. I nodded and went to see if anyone wanted to go.

I managed to find these two nerdy guys who agreed to come. I lead the way, and they trailed close behind me. "Tell me if you see anything that looks edible." I demanded. They stopped snorting and nodded. I turned back around and noticed foot prints in the mud. "What the hell?" I said out loud and bent down to get a closer look. It looked somewhat human. Before I knew it something was shot right at me. "AHHH!" I yelled as an arrow shot into my shoulder. "Oh my god!" I heard one of them say." More arrows came, "RUN!" I shouted. I held my shoulder and sprinted. It hurt pretty bad. I started to slow down, because my shoulder hurt with each step I took. They noticed, and they stopped running and came towards me slinging each arm over one of their shoulders. And we kept running.

We ran in and everyone started staring and backing up, as if they were scared of me. "Help!" the kid to my right yelled. We saw more heads turn and I noticed Clarke, and the dude from before. "Clarke.." I groaned. She looked frightened for a second, "Take her in the dropship!" She demanded. They took me in. "On the table!" Clarke said. They started struggling, and I felt someone take over on one of the struggling kids' side. It was that same dude that I keep running into.

"I'm fine." I told her as she cleaned around my wound. The arrow was still in. "No you're not Elena." she corrected. "Stay still, I need to pull it out." she commanded me. "Bellamy can you hold her arm still." she asked him. Bellamy? Why does that sound so familiar? He grunted a yeah and came over to hold my arm still. "This is going to hurt." Clarke informed me. I nodded and she gripped the arrow. I closed my eyes as it hurt already. " 1, 2, 3!" Clarke counted before taking the arrow out. "God damn!" I growled. "Sorry." I muttered as I saw an amused look on Bellamy's face. Clarke started bandaging my shoulder and asked me about what shot me. I told her I didn't know but I did tell her that we were chased.

Some tents were already set up, and I wasn't sure if I could sleep in one tonight. "This one's for you." A voice said behind me. I jumped. I sighed as I turned to see who it was. "Thanks Bellamy." I told him before entering my tent and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I felt immediate pain in my shoulder and I groaned. My eyes squinted as I left my tent, with the sun shining directly in my face. Except it wasn't the sun, a couple kids were playing with something that reflected light, I think it was a shard of glass. "Really?!" I hissed. And they started to giggle like girls. Suddenly it stopped as I heard someone approaching us. "Get back to work, the wall isn't gonna build it's self." Bellamy broke in. The kids scattered. "Thanks." I sighed. He nodded, "How're you feeling?" he asked me. "Stiff, but better." I replied.

We walked around the camp in an awkward silence. "We should look for supplies, we don't want to starve." I finally mentioned breaking the silence. He looked at me, "There are things on the Earth that we don't know about, Elena." He noted. " I know, but we have to do something." I nagged. He sighed, and nodded agreeingly. "I'll find a group." I told him and left to find some people.

He grabbed my uninjured arm before I could leave. "You're injured, you aren't going anywhere." he ordered. Then he let go of my arm, "I'm fine." I reassured him. His eyebrows lifted and I rolled my eyes. "You got shot in the shoulder by something or someone, that we don't even have a clue about what it is or who it is." he started. "I know, but someone has to get it done." I said. "We'll have a group sent out tomorrow morning." he informed me. I nodded before he took off.

I still wasn't completely sure that he would send some people out, because if he doesn't soon we will die of starvation, and I'm not going to let that happen. I made sure he wasn't near before grabbing a knife off a table and leaving.

I walked and walked searching for something edible, but I still couldn't find anything. As i kept walking I did notice something on the ground. It looked like a piece of some type of metal. I picked it up and examined it, as I was looking at the metal I heard a loud bang. I got startled and lost my footing. I tripped on something and fell backwards landing on my injured shoulder. "AH! Ow.." I spat. Getting back up I went to find whatever that was.

And damn did my shoulder hurt, I looked over and noticed, it started bleeding again. "Damnit." I muttered and continued. I stopped in my place, I noticed some structure that seemed it belonged to the ark. I ran up to it and swiped the dusty window, finding someone inside. "Raven?" I asked out loud. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I looked around my surroundings and found a big rock. I picked it up and smashed the glass, then reached in, and unlocked the door from the inside. "Raven?!" I asked again. She didn't move and I panicked. "RAVEN?!" I yelled and started CPR. I started pushing on her chest and checking if she was breathing. I was about to start mouth to mouth, but she sat up quickly and gasped. "E-Elena?" she asked. "Raven! Thank god!" I smiled before hugging her. Raven's like the sister I never had, I love her like a sister.

We made our way back to the camp with her radio and her food supplies she had from the ark. And I noticed a lot of work has been done to the camp. We arrived just in time before sunset, the camp had a big wooden gate. We walked in, and first one that came to us was Finn, Raven's boyfriend. "Finn!" she exclaimed happily before hugging him tightly. I smiled at their reunion, and I knew that they loved each other. Clarke walked up to me with a confused face, "This is Raven, she came from the Ark and I think she needs to be looked at." I told her. Clarke nodded and Bellamy came.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he grunted. "We needed this very badly." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "Look, I found Raven, and we got some food. It's not a big deal Bellamy." I said. His eyes wandered to my shoulder and noticed it was bleeding. "Your shoulder." he informed. "I know." I told him. Suddenly, "Bellamy? As in Bellamy Blake?" she butted in. "Yeah." he replied. "They're looking everywhere for you." she scoffed. Bellamy looked scared. "What? Why?" I asked. "He tried to kill the Chancelor and ended up killing a citizen." she said. I felt like the world was spinning, and my heart was beating too fast. "You..?" I tried to start but couldn't as I felt the tears starting to form. I stormed off out of the camp as I couldn't take it. "Elena!" I heard him call after me, but I kept on walking.

I sat against a tree and instantly started to cry. I can't believe it was him. I sobbed hardly and I heard someone approach me, my head shot that direction and it was him. "Elena?" he asked. I stood up, "Stay away from me!" I cried. "I'm sorry." he told me and stepped forward. "What's wrong?" he asked. I frowned and cried even more. "Y-you killed my dad." I blurted. But before I knew it I saw Bellamy get knocked out by someone. And he fell to the ground. I was about to run before everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy's pov:

I woke up being dragged by someone, bumping into rocks and tree roots along the way. My head was spinning and I tried to remember what had happened last. Elena?! I started struggling, I tried to squeeze my hands out of the tight rough ropes, but I couldn't. Then I noticed we stopped and I wasn't getting dragged around anymore.

I turned my head and saw a few people. "What do you want?!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I saw someone come up to me and they shoved me. "Sit up!" a harsh deep voice demanded, I then quickly sat up groaning in the process. These people had markings and piercings all over their faces. I checked my surroundings and saw we were at a camp. "What do you want from us?" I asked. Then a woman walked up to me who looked tough as shit, I gulped. "You and your people need to leave. This is our territory and you kids need to leave immediately." she explained rudely.

They brought Elena and I in a tent and the woman who I guess is the leader, sat down in a chair. When she sat down they grabbed our arms and pushed us down. "Back off!" Elena yelled at the men who were man-handling us. They didn't obey and they pushed us to our knees. "Hmm? Fiesty are we now?" the woman said, while looking at Elena. I turned to Elena and she looked at me for a second and she quickly turned away. "What do you want from us?" Elena asked. "My name is Anya, and I am commander." she revealed. "My people have been living here, and you sky people have threatened us." she continued. "We meant and still mean no harm." I calmy stated. Anya looked at me and glared. "You will leave and if you don't, we will force you to leave. And if you refuse to leave, there will be a war."

"We plan on going to Mt. Weather, so we shouldn't be in your way." Elena told her. "YOU WILL BE IN OUR WAY NO MATTER WHAT! You sky people just need to go back where you came from." Anya told Elena. "What do you not understand? We crashed landed and their is no possible way we can go back up there. Got it?!" Elena spat. Anya sat up and slapped Elena. "HEY!" I shouted. "We will eventually get out of here. Okay, there is no need for a war, or for you and your people to get angry." I told Anya. She smirked. "Fine. You!" she said while pointing to me, "Go back to your people and head on your way out of our territory." I nodded. "And you. " she pointed at Elena. "You have to stay here until your people are out of sight."

"What?!" Elena asked while quickly looking over to me. "That's not the deal!" I told her frustratedly. Anya tilted her head and smirked. "You seem like a tough girl, you could find your way to them eventually." Anya pointed out. "But?" I tried reasoning, it was too late. "Take her away." she told a man. Elena's eyes widened and she tried fighting against the man, while I was getting pushed out. I saw Elena get knocked out and getting thrown over a shoulder, but I couldn't do anything, because before I knew it I was hit in the back of the head and everything turned black.


End file.
